Harry Potter's Sisters
by LunarRazorblade20
Summary: Harry Potter has three sisters. One older sister, a twin sister, and a younger sister. His older sister has a prophecy of her own where she will have no choice but to give the Dark Lord a heir. Can her younger brother stop it from happening or would his older sister do what is right? I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. Being Re-Written to fix the mistakes.


_**A/N 1: I did wrote that I'm re-writing the story, and this time look for grammar and spelling mistakes. There will be some changes to the story, and that probably somewhat of the pairings. As well as people who should be dead, but not.**_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore's P.O.V.

I was walking down the street called Private Drive, and I kept thinking back about the two prophecies that'll be changing two children's lives when they get older. One of them is towards a certain girl with a birthmark in a shape of a star behind her ear, who was prophesied to bore a heir to the dark lord with or without her consent. The other child was prophesied will defeat the dark lord, and that's what happened last night a child just vanquished the dark lord, but I know that's not fully true for the dark mark didn't fully disappear on the followers arms. When I gotten closer to the the house that I need to go to I saw a familiar cat sitting on top of a wall watching me.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." I said to the cat, and said cat jumping down from the wall and started transforming into a person.

"How did you it was me?" Professor McGonagall asked once in front of me looking as stern as ever.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." I said looking towards her with a twinkle in my eyes.

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day." She said, and we started towards a certain house. We started talking about how everyone is celebrating the fall of the dark lord, Voldemort, and the child who defeated him. Mineva was deeply upset after hearing that James and Lily were definitely killed by him, and that their children Iris, Harry, Holly, and Rose are going to live with their muggle aunt. "I've watched this family for the whole day, and they are not fit to raise a magical child or even four of them at once."

"That may be so, Professor, but Petunia Dursley is the only living relative that can take care of them." I explained. "This way they'll be away from the Wizarding world and the aftermath at the moment."

"Where are the young Potters at Albus?" Minerva asked before looking to my robes. "You didn't hide them in your robes, now?"

"No, no, Hagrid is bringing them." I said somewhat laughing.

"Is it rise to trust Hagrid in bringing something so important?"

"Of course, I trust Hagrid with my life." I stated, and we then both heard a motor coming from the sky. "Ah, here is now."

Hagrid came down to the solid surface of the roadway, and parked the motorcycle. He first helped Iris out of the side car carrying two bundles in each arm, while Hagrid had one in his other arm. They both walked over to me, and Iris looked me in the eye, and I knew she witnessed the whole thing due to the sadness in her eyes. Hagrid handed over the bundle that he was holding, which happens to be Harry, and we walked over to their aunt and uncle's house until we were at the doorstep.

"Now, Iris, I want you to ring the doorbell once we are gone." I told the young red hair girl. "Whoever answers the door hand them this letter."

"Yes, sir." Iris said still with the sad look in her eyes. "But why do we have stay with aunt Petunia? Mommy said that we were suppose to live with either aunt Alice or uncle Siri."

"I'll tell when once you come to Hogwarts." I said to the young girl. "Just don't tell your younger siblings about magic until they are at least ten or until they get their letter to Hogwarts."

"Yes, sir." She said before sitting down next to the door with her younger sisters in her both of her arms, and I placed her brother right between, so they could keep warm.

"Well I'll be off, good luck Iris, Harry, Holly, and Rose Potter." I said before walking away from the now orphaned children.

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V.

After Albus Dumbledore left the newly four orphaned children, Iris Potter did exactly what he asked he to once they were gone. The person who opened the door was no other than Petunia Dursley, who saw her orphaned nieces and nephew sitting by door waiting to come inside. Petunia Dursley yelled for her husband, Vernon, to come downstairs while bringing in her nieces and nephew. When Vernon came into the kitchen where she sitting down holding the youngest of the four in her arms, while the oldest sitting in the chair across from her with a letter in between.

They at first didn't want to take them in, but after Iris persuaded them that they will stay out of their way they'll stay out of their way and allow them to do what they want as long is its not affecting their family. Iris even told them that once she is considered old enough in the wizarding world she'll gain custody over her younger siblings, and they won't have to worry about it. Petunia and Vernon agreed to her after they read the letter that Albus Dumbledore wrote to them, which told them about Lily and James Potter's death and that they are to take care of their children until either someone comes to get custody of them or until Iris is old enough for emancipation which is fifteen in the wizarding world.

While Petunia and Vernon handed over the attic to their nieces and nephew the people in the wizarding world were still celebrating the fall of the dark lord, and were calling the Potter children the Children-Who-Lived due to the fact that the three of them lived after the dark lord attacked them, and one who survived the killing curse.

* * *

_**OCs Info:**_

**Name:** _Iris Alice Potter_

**Date of Birth:** _05/13/1977_

**Parents:** _James C. Potter (father) &amp; Lily J. Potter née Evans (mother)_

**Grandparents:** _Charles H. Potter (paternal grandfather) &amp; Dorea U. Potter née Black (paternal grandmother); Eric H. Evans (maternal grandfather) &amp; Lilac F. Evans née Mason (maternal grandmother)_

**Sibling(s):** _Harry James Potter (younger brother), Holly Lily Potter (sister), &amp; Rose Dorea Potter (younger sister)_

**Godparents:** _Frank H. Longbottom (godfather; mother's chosen), Alice D. Longbottom née Prewett (godmother; mother's chosen), Sirius O. Black (godfather; father's chosen), &amp; Emmeline R. Vance (godmother; father's chosen)_

**Personality:** _Cunning, ambitious, brave, determined, loyal, hard working, intelligent, and wise._

**House:** _Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw._

**Title(s):** _Heir of Hogwarts, Lady Peverell, Lady Mason, temporary Lady Potter, Fleamont, Fox, Ashton, and Roland_

**Friends:** _Lucinda Narcissa Malfoy, Cedric A. Diggory, Cassandra Beatrice Black, Roger Edgar Bones, and Penelope Clearwater_

**Pairing(s):** _Percy Weasley (Side), Lord Voldemort/Tom M. Riddle (Side), Severus Snape (side or main), and Regulus Black (side or main)_

* * *

**Name:** _Holly Lily Potter_

**Date of Birth:** _07/31/1980_

**Parents:** _James C. Potter (father) &amp; Lily J. Potter née Evans (mother)_

**Grandparents:** _Charles H. Potter (paternal grandfather) &amp; Dorea U. Potter née Black (paternal grandmother); Eric H. Evans (maternal grandfather) &amp; Lilac F. Evans née Mason (maternal grandmother)_

**Sibling(s):** _Iris Alice Potter (older sister), Harry James Potter (older twin brother), &amp; Rose Dorea Potter (younger sister)_

**Godparents:** _Edgar D. Bones (godfather; mother's chosen), Emmeline R. Vance (godmother; mother's chosen), Sirius O. Black (godfather; father's chosen), &amp; Alice D. Longbottom née Prewett (godmother; father's chosen)_

**Personality:** _Cunning and ambitious_

**House:** _Slytherin_

**Title(s):** _Lady Fox and Ashton_

**Friends:** _Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, and Blaise Zabini_

**Pairing(s):** _Adrian Pucey (side) and Blaise Zabini (main)_

* * *

**Name:** _Rose Dorea Potter_

**Date of Birth:** _08/09/1981_

**Parents:** _James C. Potter (father) &amp; Lily J. Potter née Evans (mother)_

**Grandparents:** _Charles H. Potter (paternal grandfather) &amp; Dorea U. Potter née Black (paternal grandmother); Eric H. Evans (maternal grandfather) &amp; Lilac F. Evans née Mason (maternal grandmother)_

**Sibling(s):** _Iris Alice Potter (older sister), Harry James Potter (older brother), and Holly Lily Potter (older younger sister)_

**Godparents:** _Alastor Moody (godfather; mother's chosen), Alice D. Longbottom née Prewett (godmother; mother's chosen), Sirius O. Black (godfather; father's chosen), &amp; Amelia S. Bones (godmother; father's chosen)_

**Personality:**_Intelligent and witful_

**House:** _Ravenclaw_

**Title(s):** _Lady Fleamont and Fox_

**Friends:** _Luna P. Lovegood, Padma Patil, and Andrew Edward Tonks_

**Pairing(s):** _Colin Creevy (side), Fred Weasley (side), and Andrew Edward Tonks (main)_

* * *

**Name:** _Lucinda Narcissa Malfoy_

**Date of Birth:** _02/07/1977_

**Parents:** _Lucius A. Malfoy (father) and Narcissa E. Malfoy née Black_

**Grandparents:** _Abraxas B. Malfoy (paternal grandfather), unknown paternal grandmother, Cygnus P. Black III (maternal grandfather) &amp; Druella C. Black née Rosier (maternal grandmother)_

**Sibling(s):** _Draco Lucius Malfoy (brother)_

**Godparents:** _Severus T. Snape (godfather; chosen by both parents) and Bellatrix D. Lestrange née Black (godmother; chosen by both parents)_

**Personality:** _Intelligent, cunning, and ambitious._

**House:** _Slytherin_

**Title(s):** _Lady Lestrange_

**Friends:** _Iris Alice Potter, Cassandra Beatrice Black, Roger Edgar Bones and Cedric A. Diggory_

**Pairing(s):** _Lucian Bole (side) and Roger Edgar Bones (main)_

* * *

**Name:** _Cassandra Beatrice Black_

**Date of Birth:** _03/10/1977_

**Parents:** _Sirius O. Black (father) and Beatrice A. Black (mother)_

**Grandparents:** _Orion A. Black (paternal grandfather), Walburga I. Black (paternal grandmother), Lycoris S. Black (maternal grandfather) &amp; unknown maternal grandmother_

**Sibling(s):** _None_

**Godparents:** _James C. Potter (godfather; father's chosen), Lily J. Potter née Evans (godmother; father's chosen), Andromeda W. Tonks née Black (godmother; mother's chosen) &amp; Edward C. Tonks (godfather; mother's chosen_

**Personality:** _Brave and determined_

**House:** _Gryffindor_

**Title(s):** _Lady Black (?)_

**Friends:** _Iris Alice Potter, Lucinda Narcissa Malfoy, Roger Edgar Bones, Cedric A. Diggory, Fred G. Weasley, and George F. Weasley_

**Pairing(s):** _Cedric A. Diggory (side) and Fred G. Weasley (main)_

* * *

**Name:** _Roger Edgar Bones_

**Date of Birth:** _01/20/1977_

**Parents:** _Edgar D. Bones (father) and Kristian A. Bones née Abbott_

**Grandparents:** _Unknown Grandparents_

**Sibling(s):** _Susan A. Bones (sister)_

**Godparents:** _Amelia S. Bones (godmother chosen by both parents) and Frank H. Longbottom (godfather; chosen by both parents)_

**Personality:** _loyal, intelligent and hardworking_

**House:** _Hufflepuff_

**Title(s):** _Lord Bones_

**Friends:** _Lily Alice Potter, Cassandra Beatrice Black, Lucinda Narcissa Malfoy, and Cedric A. Diggory_

**Pairings:** _Leanne Kwong (side), Katie Bell (side), and Lucinda Narcissa Malfoy (main)_

* * *

**Name:** _Andrew Edward Tonks_

**Parents:** _Edward C. Tonks (father) and Andromeda W. Tonks née Black (mother)_

**Date of Birth:** _06/12/1981_

**Grandparents:** _Unknown paternal grandparents, Cygnus P. Black III (maternal grandfather) &amp; Druella C. Black née Rosier (maternal grandmother)_

**Sibling(s):** _Nymphadora A. Tonks (sister)_

**Godparents:** _Sirius O. Black (godfather; mother's chosen), Lily J. Potter née Evans (godmother; mother's chosen), James C. Potter (godfather; father's chosen) and Alice D. Longbottom née Prewett (godmother; father's chosen)_

**Personality:** Brave, intelligent, witful, and loyal

**House:** _Ravenclaw_

**Title(s):** _Lord Black (?)_

**Friends:** _Ginny M. Weasley, Rose Dorea Potter, Luna P. Lovegood, and Colin Creevey_

**Pairings:** _Ginny M. Weasley (side) and Rose Dorea Potter (main)_

* * *

_**A/N: I've decided to post at least this chapter, but I'll try to post the rest of the chapters next week or so.**_


End file.
